TRUTHS REVEALED
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: one day for no apparent reason, harry's parents show up at hogwarts. Why are they there? Why aren't they dead? what is the big secret his parents are hiding from their son and the world? if you know what's good for you,you will read and review. please!


** Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading down to Transfiguration class. The class was having a surprise party for MgGonnagal's birthday.**

**"This party's going to be wicked!" Ron said.**

**"I can't wait! This is going to be exciting!" Hermione jumped up in excitment.**

**"It'll be ok I guess." Harry said, as the three entered the room. The whole class was standing in the room. The desks were pushed up against the walls, some of them containing the snacks, drinks, and the cake. Lavander Brown stood in front of the room, telling everyone what they had to do.**

**"Ok, s oI'll keep a look out for Professor MgGonnagal. When I say she's here you all are gonna hide, ok?" She explained. They all agreed. Lavander went over to the dor to keep a look out.**

**"So any way, what do you mean it's going to be ok? This is going to be fun!" Hermione said. Harry shrugged.**

**"Whatever." He said. Lavander came running into the room.**

**"She's coming! Everyone hide!" Everyone went to their spotts, waiting for MgGonnagal. MgGonnagal was walking toward the class, talking to herself.**

**"Great! Because of that stupid meeting I'm going to be late for my class! God I hope their not destroying my class!" She quickly ran to her door and opened it.**

**"Surprise!" The class jumped up when she entered the room.**

**"Happy birthday Professor MgGonnagal!" The students screamed.**

**"Oh my word! You- you students did this for me? Oh that was so generous of you! 50 points to Gryfindor!" Some of the students (mainly girls) went up to the professor and hugged her, wishing her a happy birthday. Lavander cleared her thoat and everybody became quiet.**

**"I'm so glad you love this party we're throwing for you. I also hope you like chocolate cake, 'cause we, and some help from the house elves, made you a special cake to show our apprciation for all you have done for us." Two students brought the cake up to her desk, where she was sitting. It had 45 candles on it, for how many years she's been teaching. Professor MgGonnagal looked like she was going to cry.**

**"Thank you all! Thank you all so much! This has been the best birthday that I have ever had!" Ever she had her little speech, she blew out the candles. The class clapped. Professor MgGonnagal, then cut the cake.**

**The party was going really well. Studenst were talking to friends. The professor went around thanking every student. Everyone one was eating cake, ice cream, and candy.**

**"This is wicked! If only all the teachers were as nice as MgGonnagal, then we'd have parties every month!" Ron said, with a mouthful of cake. (no surprise there.)**

**"Well, I have to admit, this is fun. At least we aren't doing work." Harry said.**

**"Hmm. I wonder if she'll give us homework?" Hermione wondered out loud.**

**"Hopefull not. We already have aton of homework from Snape as it is. Ron, Hermione? What are you looking at?" The class just went dead silent. Everyone, (except Harry), was looking at the door.**

**"Hello? What are...you," Harry was cut off mid-sentance as he saw what evryone was looking at.**

**It was his parents. They went over to him.**

**"Hello Harry." His mother said, placing a hand on Harry's cheek. Harry's hand immediantly flew up and touched his mother's hand. All of a sudden, Harry just fell to the ground and blacked out. Hermione and Ron ran over to him, as well as his parents.**

**"Harry? Harry wake up! Wake up!" Hermione tried to shake him awake, but it was no use.**

**"Er...everyone is dismissed." Everyone left, but not before getting a good look at Harry's parents first. Only Harry, (obviously), Ron, Hermione, MgGonnagal, James and Lily remained in the room.**

**"Should e take hin to the hospital wing?" Lily asked MgGonagal, who was as white as a ghost.**

**"We probably should." Professor MgGonagal was about to levitate him, when he started to move.**

**"Look. He's strating o come around." Hermione put his head in her lap. His eyes opened.**

**"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.**

**"I guess." He whisperd. He looked up at his parents, then very slowly got up.**

**"Aer you sure your ok?" Lily started to check Harry, to ee if he had any bumps or bruises.**

**"Mom." He said. She was checking him all over (don't you hate it when moms do that?). **

**"No concutions, that's good."**

**"Mom." He said once more.**

**"How's your eyes Harry? How many fingers am I holding?" She held up her hand.**

**"Mom!" He grabbed her hands.**

**"I'm fine. Really." He smiled. She hugged him. He hugged back. Then Harry went over and hugged his father.**

**"My son." He said. Ron and Hermione were heading toward the door.**

**"We'll just go and, you know, let you guys talk. We'll see you in the common room later Harry." And they walked out.**

**"I missed you guys so much." Harry said in a quiet voice.**

**"We missed you too."**

**As exspected, the news about Harry's parents spread like wild fire.**

**"-and then he fainted!" Seamus Finnigin was retelling the story to a bunch of 5th years. (Harry was in his 6th year).**

**"Woa," said one of the kids.**

**"But I thought they died?" asked another.**

**"Well, maybe they escaped through You-Know-Who's cluthes." Seamus replied.**

**"Then why didn't they take Harry with them?" The same kid asked. They all agreed.**

**"I dunno. Maybe we'll find out."**

**ON THE GROUNDS**

**"There's so much i want to tell you guys!" Harry said to his mother and father. ( gives you chills, doesn't it?). They were sitting by the lake, lookoing up at the bright, blue, clear sky.**

**"As do we." His father said. Lily gave him a stare that clealy told him to shut up.**

**"Er...so, how's school Harry?" He asked, trying to cover up what he just said.**

**"It's been great! I have a lot of friends here, but my two best friends are Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. You should meet them, they're really great. All the teachers here are geat, except Snape. Nobody likes him, except Slytherin of course. Did you know I'n the Seeker on the Gryffindor Qudditich team? I'm the youngest plater on the team. I startes playing in my first year. So, what took you guys so long to find me?" He asked. His parents looked at each other for a minute brfore answering.**

**"We don't know. Things just came up I guess." His mother replied. She gave James a nervous glance, in which he returned. Harry looked at both their puzzled faces.**

**"What's wrong?" He asked.**

**"We have to leave Harry." His mother said.**

**"But y-you just got here!" Harry complained. He stopped, a smile spreading across his face.**

**"Are you guys going to me up at Kings Cross Station when school ends? Am I going to live with you guys again? This is so cool! Where do you guys live? Did you move to the other side of Londen? If so, could my friends come overnd see the house?" Harry had to stop and take a breath. He was so excited.**

**"No." His father simply said. Harry's smile faded.**

**"No my friends can't come over or no you didn't move to the other side of Londen?" He asked, a little confused.**

**"No we're not picking you up when school's over. And no your not going to be living with us." His father explained slowly.**

**"What do you mean? Your not going to send me back to the Dursley's are you? Do you now how they've been treating me these past 16 years? They've been treating me like crap! Please, why can't I live with you guys?" Harry looked at them akwardly at them. They just stared at him as though they were watching a movie.**

**"Don't you love me?" Harry's voice was quivering.**

**"It's time that we told you the truth Harry." His father said.**

**"The truth? About what?" Harry asked.**

**"As you can obviously tell, Voldemort didn't attack us. As a matter of fact, we asked him to come to our house and murder you," Harry's mouth dropped,"You see, we were only 17 when we had you. That was really young. We were drumk when we concieved you. Nine months after, you were born. We never really wanted you. Because we couldn't handle a child at our age. But of course we didn't wamt to abasnd you out on the street. So we dicided you had to be killed. We didn't wont to do it ourselves, so we hired Voldemort to do it for us. But I see he failed. Like we said Harry, we never wainted you. You were just a mistake." His mother said. Harry got up from the ground.**

**"Harry," hisa father started, but Harry put up his hand.**

**"No." He said.**

**"Please, we didn't-"**

**"NOO! YOUR NOT MY PARENTS!" Harry ran in the direction of the forbidden forest.**

**BACK AT THE SCHOOL**

**"Where's Harry?" Ron asked Hermione.**

**"Outside by the lake with his parents." Hermione said, with her nose in a book. (what surprise).**

**"Let's go out and see them." Ron said. Hermione put her book down.**

**"Ok, Let's go." They headed out of their common room and the many staircases, to the double doors. They opened it and crossed the grounds to the lake.**

**"I don't see them anywhere." Ron said.**

**"Where could they have gone?" Hermione asked**, **the grounds.**

**"Maybe they'll turn up around dinner time. They probably went to Hogsmade or something.**

**Dinner time rolled around, and still no one saw any trace of Harry or his parents. Ron and Hermione started to get worried and asked some of the teachers if they saw them, but they said no. After 3 hours passed, they dicided to go look for them. professors MgGonnagal, Sprout, and Hagrid, Hermione and Ron set off on the grounds were the victims were last seen.**

**"Ok, MgGonnagal and I will go look over near the greenhouses. Hagrid, you, Hermione, and Ron will go look over by the forest. If you see and trace of them send green sparks with your wand. If you do find them and they're hurt in anyway, send red sparks. Ok, off you go." And they splitt up.**

**"Harry! Harry! Lily! James! Anybody!" Hagrid shouted so loud hte trees shook.**

**"What's that noise?" Hermione said.**

**What noise?" Ron asked, looking around him.**

**"Listen." There was a muffling noise coming from behind a tree. Hermione went over to vheck it out.**

**"Becareful Hermione." Hagrid whispered. Harry went over to the tree.**

**"Guys!I found him! I found Harry!" She gasped. She sent green sparks up in the air with her wand. Harry was sitting up against the tree, his knewws to his chest, his arms covering his face. Hermione bent down. The other four came over to where Harry and Hermione were.**

**"Thank goodness! We were all scared to death Harry! Where are your parents though?" Professor Spout said, looking around. Harry slolwy lifed his up from his arms. His face was streaked with tears stains. He was still crying. He tried o calm down, but failed horribly.**

**"I-I-I d-don't-t hav-ve any p-parent-s-s." He said. Nobody could relly understand what he was saying, because he was still crying uncontrollably.**

**"Harry, Harry. Try to calm down. Now what happened? " Hermione said gently. She she was erally concerned for her best friend. She never seen him acting like this before.**

**"I-I don't have any p-parent-s." He said a little more calmer. They all lokked at himconfused.**

**"What do you mean? What happened to them?" Hermione asked.**

**"They lied to me! That's what happened! Voldemort didn't really even tried to kill them! They hired him to try and kill me! Beacuse they didn't want me anymore! they said that they never loved me and that I was just a stupid mistake that they made!" Harry started to cry again. Hermione also started to cry. She leaned forford and hugged Harry. He cried into her should as hard as you couldn't possibly imagine. The professors looked at each other. A smal tear excaping form Sprout's. Ron just stood there. He couldn't beleive what just heard. Hagrid and MgGonnagal both exchanged sad exspretions. They couldn't look at Harry anymore. They just couldn't bare to see the hurt in eyes.**

**IN THE HOSPITAL WING**

**After an hour of being in the forest, watching Harry and Hermione cry, they brought him up to the Hospital Wing.**

**"You poor, poor dear." Mademe Pomfrey shook her head as she watched Harry sleeping. His eyes were all puffy and red from all the crying, and his nose was dripping. Hermione was in the chair next to Harry's bed, watching him as well.**

**"Who would ever want to do that to their own child?" Hermione kept asking herself that same question over and over again. Mademe Pomfrey put her hande her Hermine's should.**

**"I believe that the true monsters in this world are people who mistreat their children like this."** **She said.**

**It was late in the night when Harry woke with a start. He looked to right. Hermione was still in the chair, sleeping. Harry coudn't go back to sleep. The sceen kept playing over and over in his head. Tears stated to for in his eyes again. He sniffed. Trying to hold them in. He didn't want to wake Hermione with his crying.**

**"Harry? Whatt are you doing up?" Hermione was squinting throuhg the dark, looking at Harry.**

**"Can't go to sleep. You can go back to the common room now if you want. That chair doesn't look to comfortable." Harry said in a barley a whisper.**

**"No, that's ok. I'm fine here." There was an akward silent. After ten minutes of silence, Hermione talked.**

**"Are you going to be ok Harry?" She asked. Harry looked at her. All he could do was shrug.**

**"You know Harry, people here still care about you. Ron cares for you, the professors care for you, the Weasley's care for you. I-I care for you." At this last part Harry looked up. Hermione got up and sat on the side of the bed. She smiled Harry returned the smile.**

**"I care for you too Hermione. And I care for Ron, and the professors. And of course they Weasley's. They're like family to me. And I'll always thank them for that. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have been like parents to me. The only ones who truly ever cared about me, and treated me like one of their sons. But it's wierd. I'm mean i find out my parents are alive. Bet yet, I still don't hany any." Harry said. He didn't feel like he was going to cry anymore.**

**"Thanks for listening to me Hermione. I guess just talking about makes me feel better." He hugged her and she hugged back. As soon as Hermione hugged him, he got his weird feeling.**

**"I love you Hermione." He said so suddenly, he couldn't believe he said it.**

**"I love you too Harry." And then, they kissed.**

**THE END!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FANFIC. PLEASE, DON'T FLAME ME TOO HARD. SOMEONE DID THAT TO ME ON ONE OF MY OTHER FIC AND I JUST LOST IT SO PLEASE, DON'T BE TOO HARD! NOW REVIEW!**


End file.
